1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to articles utilized in the process of footwear design. The invention concerns, more particularly, a three-dimensional template that is suitable for use by individuals engaged in the conception of aesthetic or structural designs for an article of footwear.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventional articles of footwear generally include two primary elements, an upper and a sole structure. The upper is secured to the sole structure and forms a void on the interior of the footwear for securely and comfortably receiving a foot. The upper is generally formed from multiple elements that are stitched and adhesively bonded together to form a comfortable structure for receiving the foot. With respect to athletic footwear, in particular, the upper may include an exterior formed of multiple material elements that include leather and polymer textiles, for example. The material elements may be selected to enhance the performance of the footwear while simultaneously providing the footwear with a particular aesthetic. That is, the material elements may be selected to provide water-resistance, durability, abrasion-resistance, and breathability, while varying in shape, texture, and color to promote the aesthetics of the upper. In addition, the interior of the upper may include foam materials to enhance the comfort of the upper, and moisture-wicking textiles may be positioned adjacent the foot to limit the perspiration within the upper.
The sole structure of athletic footwear includes a midsole that is structured to attenuate ground reaction forces and absorb energy as the footwear contacts the ground. The polymer foams suitable for midsoles permit the addition of colorants that aesthetically match the midsole to the upper. The midsole may also be molded to include ornamentation or other aesthetic features. The outsole generally provides a durable, wear-resistant outer surface for the sole, and may also be molded to impart an appearance that is aesthetically-consistent with the upper and midsole.
Based upon the discussion above, the process of designing an article of footwear involves incorporating both structural and aesthetic considerations into the various footwear components. A conventional manner of relaying conceptions regarding the design of footwear to other individuals often involves the preparation of two-dimensional drawings. That is, footwear designers generally produce two-dimensional drawings of a proposed structural or aesthetic aspect of an article of footwear. Various individuals other than the designer, including the individuals involved in the production of the footwear, must interpret the two-dimensional drawings and may not fully appreciate the manner in which the designer intends the footwear to appear when translated to the footwear itself, which is in three-dimensions. Accordingly, two-dimensional design drawings may not be an effective manner of relaying conceptions regarding the design of footwear to other individuals.
As an alternative to two-dimensional drawings, some footwear designers utilize computer-assisted drawing programs to model conceptions regarding footwear design in three dimensions. Although computer-assisted drawing programs may be an effective manner of overcoming the deficiencies of traditional drawings, the cost and time associated with the preparation of computer-generated drawings limits the overall effectiveness and practicality of the computer as a design medium.